Forget Us Never
by Andrew-Squee
Summary: Sequel to Forget Us Not... Draco finds out... DMHP slash, established relationship
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them

A/N: this is, first and foremost, a sequel to "Forget Us Not," I'm not sure about its stand-alone capabilities. Just warning you. (If you review and mention that you haven't read the other one, I'll fill you in)

Chapter One

Draco yawned. Yesterday had been his and Harry's anniversary, and he had used that as an excuse to take a day off. Now, he was sitting at the counter of Flourish and Blotts, waiting for the few wizards that were in the store to find what they wanted. Stretching, Draco's eye caught the rings on his finger, and he smiled. Perhaps today wouldn't be _too_ bad…

--

"He liked it, you know." Harry said to Ron as they sorted through the various cases that had landed on their desk.

"Liked what?" Ron asked, confused.

"The ring." Harry answered.

Ron snorted. "'Course he did. It was my idea."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, thank you anyway, Ron."

Ron grinned.

--

"Draco… did you send Mr. Potter on a book errand yesterday?" The shopkeeper asked.

Draco frowned. "No, why?"

"Well… he came by asking about Romance novels…" The shopkeeper explained.

"Oh? Really?" Draco coldly questioned.

The shopkeeper nodded.

"Thank you." Draco smiled, but it wasn't a warm, pleasant one.

Quickly, the shopkeeper made an excuse to leave and headed off to the other end of the store.

--

"I see you survived." Lucius stated.

Harry looked up from his paperwork. "So sorry to disappoint." He evenly replied.

Lucius sneered. "I'm sure."

Harry just mockingly smiled.

--

"I'm gonna kill him." Draco seethed. "He's the Boy-Who-Lied, that's what he is!" Draco glared at a random book, wishing that he could glare it to ashes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Hey, Draco!" Harry greeted, sitting down across from him at a small café for lunch.

Draco glared at him.

"What? Bad day at work?" Harry asked, confused.

Draco scowled. "You could say that."

"Well… I just did…" Harry's confusion increasing as Draco glared at him.

"So… you didn't take the day of our anniversary off… because you _wanted_ to work?" Draco questioned.

"I never said that I _wanted _to work, it's just that…" Harry faltered.

"You forgot?" Draco supplied.

"No! I didn't forget!" Harry protested.

"So you didn't take yesterday off because you _wanted_ to work?" Draco repeated.

"No! That's not what happened! I… I…" Harry, flustered, tried to think of a reason _besides_ 'I forgot.'

"You know, Potter, it's a simple two syllable word." Draco sneered.

"What is, annoy?" Harry retorted.

Draco frowned. "No, forget."

Harry sighed. "Draco…"

"Just say that you forgot and we can move on." Draco replied.

"I didn't forget. You're just an overly suspicious Slytherin." Harry snapped.

"Maybe you're just a cowardly Gryffindor." Draco retorted.

"Draco…" Harry stated.

"What?" Draco angrily asked.

"I love you." Harry replied.

"Well, you know, there's a difference between loving you and loving your actions." Draco responded.

"Would you feel better if I said I forgot?" Harry questioned.

"Yes." Draco answered.

"Fine." Harry shrugged. "I forgot."

"Then… then… I'm not talking to you!" Draco exclaimed.

Harry smiled. "Really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Okay then. I suppose there's no point in eating lunch together, then."

Draco hesitated. "I… suppose…"

"Then I'll see you at home." Harry said, standing up and kissing Draco's check.

"Yeah…" Draco replied.

--

"I need the rest of the day off." Harry told Ron.

"Why?" Ron asked.

Harry sighed. "I told Draco that I forgot our anniversary."

Ron laughed. "You moron!"

"Anyway. I need to take the rest of the day off." Harry repeated.

"Okay. You can take the afternoon off." Ron shrugged. "It's not like you work that hard when you _aren't_ distracted."

"Thanks, Ron." Harry grinned.

--

"I'm gonna have to get him back for this…" Draco mused, swirling the coffee he had ended up buying after Harry left. "But how?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Chapter Three

"Okay… I have to do something to make up for my forgetfulness…" Harry muttered, pacing across the living room. "What could I do to prove to Draco that I truly am sorry I forgot?" He sighed. With no answer forthcoming, it was going to be a very long afternoon…

--

Draco frowned. He had an idea… but he wasn't sure he could convincingly pull it off…

--

Harry wandered aimlessly about the Manor. He had gotten Rolli to put half of the Romance novels back in the library, a quarter in the bedroom, and a quarter in the living room. But, for some reason, he didn't think that it was going to be enough.

--

Draco tried to be as polite and attentive as possible to each customer that came into Flourish and Blotts the rest of the afternoon, but found that his mind kept straying to the logistics of how he was going to get Harry back for his forgetfulness. And every time he thought of Harry forgetting, it made him angry. Which didn't help when one was trying to be polite. ESPECIALLY when the customer was being quite moronic.

"And, I mean, I was in here yesterday and the day before, and a few days before that, and you still didn't have it yesterday when I came by, and I was wondering if perhaps it had come in yet?" The squirrel-like man asked.

Draco sighed. "Did you order a copy?"

"Well, no, see I thought that perhaps you normally restocked every so often and that when I came in the next time it would be in, but, see it isn't, and so that's why I'm asking if perhaps you have one back in storage or something." The man rambled.

"Well, seeing as the particular book that you're looking for has been out of print for, oh, ten years or so, we wouldn't restock it 'every so often.' However, if you would like to order it, I'm sure we could find a copy somewhere." Draco forced himself to smile, and to not yell at the incompetent little-

"No, I think I'll just wait until you restock." The man said, and walked out.

"ARGH!" Draco exclaimed.

"What did he want?" The shopkeeper asked.

"A book by Lockhart." Draco replied. "He wanted a book by bloody Gilderoy Lockhart!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Chapter Four

Harry was staring at the living room ceiling. It was a bland white. The good news was that there appeared to be nothing wrong with it, and the carpet was soft. Although, none of that explains why Harry was laying on the floor, staring at the ceiling. No, he was lying on the floor because his brain hurt. "Although," Harry mused, "It could be worse… Trolls could be eating me… Or be in _Potions_." Harry's face contorted in disgust.

--

Draco opened the front door as quietly as possible. In order for his "Ignore Harry until he apologizes a million zillion times" plan to work, Harry would have to know he was being ignored. And sneaking into the Manor seemed like the best way to go about doing that.

Although, if Harry was going to be making ridiculous comments to himself, it would be quite hard for Draco to hold in laughter. "Honestly," Draco thought, "Trolls? What, their mouths too big or something?"

After successfully sneaking in the front door, Draco headed towards the stairs as noiselessly as possible.

"Or… or… _Divination._" Harry was saying from- was he on the floor?! Draco shook his head and bit his tongue to keep from laughing.

Harry sighed. "Well… I mean, what's the worse that could happen? He could try-" Harry let out a choked laugh- "not talking to me… he could hex me... would he hex me? I'll have to ask him if he'd hex me… I wonder what hex he'd use… does he even _know_ any hexes?"

Draco paused halfway up the stairs, biting his lip to keep his mouth shut and not tell Harry off. Of course he knew hexes! What did Harry take him for? A first year Hufflepuff?! Shaking his head and vowing to stick to his plan, Draco continued up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Chapter Five

Draco had been pleased with himself when he had managed to make it upstairs without alerting Harry to his presence. He had been delighted to discover the books in the bedroom. At least he could ignore Harry while being entertained…

--

Harry sighed. The ceiling was getting boring. And he was starting to get hungry. Which must have meant that it was time for dinner. "Which means Draco should be home soon…" Harry said, standing up, and heading towards the stairs.

--

Draco had grabbed his book from yesterday and was lying on the bed reading. He had just gotten to one of the scenes that were full of emotion, when the bedroom door opened,

"Draco?" Harry asked, startled.

Draco, staying true to his plan, kept reading,

Harry frowned. "Draco…"

Draco kept his eyes focused on the book.

"Draco!" Harry repeated. "Nothing good is going to come from you ignoring me!"

Draco shrugged, rereading the same passage.

Harry sighed and walked over to the bed. "Draco, dear, if you're ignoring me because I forgot about our anniversary, I'm sorry."

"Sorry I'm ignoring you?" Draco snapped, glaring at Harry.

"No! Well, I mean, I'm sorry that you're ignoring me, but I _am_ sorry I forgot about our anniversary. Things were getting hectic at work, and we seemed to be getting along great, and I didn't think it was that important to you." Harry explained.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Is that really the way you want to phrase your apology?" He asked.

"Well, yes, because that's how I feel. Don't you want me to be honest with you?" Harry questioned, confused.

Draco scoffed. "There's _honest_, and then there's _stupid_."

"I fail to see how I'm being _stupid_." Harry indignantly replied.

Draco rolled his eyes and returned to his book.

Harry hopped onto the bed and put his head in between Draco and the book.

"You make a better door than a window." Draco muttered, maneuvering so that he could free the book from beneath Harry's head.

Harry pouted. "Not talking to me isn't going to help."

Draco rolled his eyes, closed the book, got out of the bed, and headed towards the bathroom.

"I'm serious!" Harry called after him.

Draco wryly smiled and shut the bathroom door.

Harry hopped out of the bed and began pacing.

--

Draco had perched himself on the counter and had resumed the emotion-wrought portion of his book, pleased that he hadn't given in _too_ badly…

--

Harry had paced himself over to the window, and was staring out on the grounds, wondering what it would take to get Draco to forgive him… "I wonder…" Harry murmured, suddenly struck with an idea.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Chapter Six

Harry put a charm on the bathroom door to keep Draco locked inside so that he could set up his surprise, then he headed down to the front lawn.

On the lawn, Harry began to rearrange parts of the lawn into a special message…

--

Draco sighed contently as he closed the book after finishing the final chapter. Smiling, he got up off the counter and headed to the door…

--

Harry stood back to admire his work, and then headed towards the front door, pleased with himself.

--

Draco frowned at the door, unsure as to why he couldn't get it open. Trying again, Draco became increasingly frustrated with his inability to open the door.

Suddenly, a very excited Harry yanked it open.

Draco scowled at him.

"Come on, I have a surprise for you." Harry grinned.

"Did you lock me in the bathroom?" Draco questioned, his scowl deepening.

"Yeah, but that's because-" Harry began.

"YOU LOCKED ME IN THE BATHROOM?! WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING POTTER?!" Draco yelled.

"Hey, Malfoy, shove it for a second, would you?" Harry snapped in reply.

Draco glared at him.

"Look, I needed you to stay inside so that you wouldn't see what I was doing for you before I was finished." Harry explained.

Draco raised an eyebrow in addition to his glare.

"Would you just look out the window?" Harry asked.

Draco begrudgingly headed over to the window and looked out. "I'm still mad at you." Draco said.

Harry smiled. "Oh? Really?"

"Yes. Just because you spell out 'I'm sorry… I love you' on the front lawn doesn't mean that I forgive you." Draco replied.

"But it helps, right?" Harry questioned.

"…Yes…" Draco mumbled.

Harry grinned.

"But you should have remembered our anniversary, and taken yesterday off, and not have locked me in the bathroom- and of course it's important to me! I don't see why you think it wouldn't be important to me, and it's obviously not important to you and- why are you looking at me like that?" Draco asked.

Harry had a smile on his face, despite the fact that he was trying to suppress it.

"Harry! Why are you looking at me like that?!" Draco repeated.

"I know that I should have remembered our anniversary. Trust me, I won't forget again. And it is important to me." Harry said. "And you know you like my presents, even if I did get them the day of…"

"Your point?" Draco asked.

"My point is… I love you." Harry answered.

"And?" Draco prompted.

"What do you mean 'and'?" Harry questioned.

"By all means, don't stop there." Draco elaborated.

"And I'm sorry." Harry said.

Draco considered Harry's words before he replied, "Okay, I guess I can forgive you… but you're still sleeping on the couch tonight."


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Epilogue (364 days later)

Harry stared at the grandfather clock in the living room. "Why… is there… a clock… that big… in the room?"

Draco grinned. "Well, you're always late, so I figured that a clock would help you to be on time."

"I can't carry a clock around with me." Harry said.

"Oh? Really?" Draco asked, frowning.

Harry moved his stare from the clock to Draco.

"Well…" Draco shrugged. "Maybe you should see what's inside it."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I can't believe I took off work for this…"

Draco smiled. "Would you just look inside the clock?"

Harry sighed, stood up and walked over to the clock.

"You have to open it." Draco said.

Harry sighed again, but opened up the body of the grandfather clock. The small box at the base of the inside intrigued him, and he picked it up and opened it. "Oh! A watch!" He grinned.

"I asked Mrs. Weasley about your first one." Draco said.

"You talked to Mrs. Weasley?!" Harry asked, surprised.

"She was quite nice about the whole thing, actually…" Draco replied.

Harry laughed. "Well, that's good." He slipped the watch on his wrist and headed back over to Draco. "Now… I think there are some flowers for you on the front lawn…" Harry said, leaning down and kissing Draco. "Happy Anniversary."

A/N: Okay, that's all for the sequel. (I felt the need for Harry to finally get a watch- I mentioned his lack of one in "Forget Us Not," but, due to the way I ended up writing the final chapter, I never put in the bit about him actually getting one.) I'm going to start working on a prequel for "Forget Us Not" (titled "Forget Us Nae"), but please review this one! All thoughts are appreciated!


End file.
